Alex (MM)
Alex (Azuma in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info Alex is new in town (like you) and works at the Clinic as the only doctor in Flower Bud Village. He's very kind and caring, and takes his job seriously. If you happen to collapse from exhaustion, he's the first person you're going to see when you wake up, and the first person to scold you afterward too! First Meeting Enter the Clinic and right away you'll see Alex hovering over some paperwork in the corner of the room. Your character will walk over and the following conversation takes place: Alex: "Well, hello. You're the new farmer." You: Proceed to babble about yourself. Alex: "I'm Alex. Everybody in the village calls me 'Doctor'. I'm new to this town like you, but I already love it here." You: Nod. Alex: "You should really stay on top of your health. Since you're here, let me have a quick look." You: Nervously sweat as he inspects you. Alex: "As far as I can tell, you look healthy. Good for you!" Both: Cheeringly happy. Alex: "That's right, if you find some herbs in the mountains, can you ship them? Unless herbs are at the market, medicine can't be made, I'll be counting on you." You: Nod. Location Inside the Clinic (except for Wednesdays). Right outside the Clinic. In front of the sign near the Moonlight Mine. Inside the Moonlight Mine. Near the river a little south of Blue Sky Ranch. Forest of Fountains near the Harvest Goddess Spring (across the bridge). Loves and Likes Loves: Veggie Juice HQ Turnip Grilled Snapper Likes: "Is it all right? This is a big help. Thank you." (All) Herbs Coral Pontata Root Toadstool Milk Mushroom Rival Coming soon. Quotes 0 hearts: "How're you feeling? Please take it easy." 1 heart: "It becomes easy to lose physical strength if you work without enough sleep, so please take care." 2 hearts: "I was born and raised in this village. I went to town to study, but sure enough, one's hometown is indeed nice." 3 hearts: "Helping out so that people can live quality lives is my job What's most important is a person's mindset." 4 hearts: "If you take care and pay attention on a regular basis, you should never collapse." 5 hearts: "I can't heal the pain in the minds of patients. The power of doctors may may actually not be all that powerful at all..." 6 hearts: 7 hearts: 8 hearts: 9 hearts: 10 hearts: Gift and Festival Scenes Gift 1: Purple Herb When Alex is at 2 hearts, leave your house in the morning, and Alex will be outside your door. The following conversation takes place: Gift 2: Potion When Alex is at 5 hearts, leave your house in the morning, and Alex will be outside your door. The following conversation takes place: Alex: "Hey, good morning." You: Wave. Alex: "How're you feeling? I made some potion and brought it over. Please use it when you're tired." You: Love it. Alex: "The truth is that you should rest and relax. You work too hard. Well, there are good things about that, but... He will then proceed to tell you the recipe for making the potion he's given you. '''You:' Exclamation mark. Alex: "Well then, I'll be going." Both: Cheerfully wave goodbye to each other (or at least you would wave if you weren't holding the Potion). Family Coming soon. Musical Note Getting Alex to 2 hearts will initiate a scene of him coming to your house and giving you a Purple Herb as a gift. Afterward, you will receive the "Doctor Note". Additional Information Befriending Alex will allow Martha, an elderly nurse, to move into the village. She helps out at the Clinic and if you befriend her you can get your rucksack enlarged. Having Alex at approximately 1 heart and shipping a total of 30 Herbs will allow the Sanatorium to be built, which also enables Dia and Gina to move into the village.